


A Lost Tale

by Daku_Komiker_the_Skeleton95



Series: The LostTale Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, You Have Been Warned, deaths are semi violent, fluffy at first then lots and lots of angst, there will be major and minor character death, this is my very own Undertale AU, you all are gonna be traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daku_Komiker_the_Skeleton95/pseuds/Daku_Komiker_the_Skeleton95
Summary: This is my first story about my Undertale au called LostTale. This story takes place mostly from Comic's POV, but will change to others from time to time.





	A Lost Tale

Heya, Comic here. I uh, don’t plan on writing dear diary or anything like that so, yeah. Anyway, I was given this book by Ink because he thought I should use it ta write down my emotions about…everything that has happened, and maybe tell you the story of what I saw. So, I should probably start with telling you a little about myself. Or at least that’s what Ink said. Let’s see, my name is Comic, I am a twelve year old girl, and I’m a skeleton. I live here in the anti-void with Ink and my younger sister Calibra, but Cal and I used ta live….somewhere else. Enough about that for now I guess.  
Living in the anti-void is definitely, different from where we used ta live. I don’t know exactly what Ink wants me ta write about. I don’t really understand what I’m feeling, let alone how ta describe it. I guess you could say I’m happy that Cal and I are alive, but I wish my world didn’t have ta die. I miss my family and friends. I wish I could see them again, but they’re all dead. Well, maybe I should write down what happened? I don’t really want ta, but it’s not like anyone is gonna read this. Although, if I’m gonna tell my story I’m gonna have ta start at the beginning, which was before I was born…  
Let’s see, I guess everyone knows a good portion of the very beginning. You know the story that starts with, ‘Long ago, the earth was ruled by both humans and monsters. They all lived in peace till a war broke out and monsters ended up losing and being forced underground. Then a long time after that, a human fell down into the underground and freed all the monsters.’ Well, my story begins two years after the human, who’s name was is Frisk, freed everyone. But I’m getting a bit ahead of myself. The story really begins at a little hotdog stand in Hotland a few days before Frisk fell.


End file.
